The Way You Love Me
by SkittleStalker
Summary: A bunch of connected one shots showing the growth of Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship. better than it sounds. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a one shot basically about Crowley realizing he has feelings for Aziraphale. This whole thing is a series of one shots about Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship.**_

**I like the feel of your name on my lips.**

_Aziraphale_. Crowley tested the name on the tip of his tongue. Rolling in around like a fine wine. The name it's self wasn't spectacular as far as angelic names went. It might be a hand full for a mortal, but Crowley was no mortal-1. He was always a fan of words. He understood the power in them, after all he was a serpent, the serpent, the tempter of man. He knew how just the right words could give just enough push for humans to fall or rise. Humans were funny that way, but not angels and demons.

Except for that word or name. It was having a strange effect on him and he knew it. He noticed it a few days after the apocalypse that wasn't. He had started saying his angelic companion's name more. And if he didn't and used well angel it didn't sound as vindictive and full of contempt as normal, it sounded well more like what people kept mistaking it for-2.

Maybe I had to do with the fact that he had stood side by side with him and went to take on the devil. Perhaps the angel had earned most if not all of Crowley's respect, but he knew that wasn't true. After the Arrangement his disdain for the Angel was simply a formality, an act to keep below off his case. He had regarded the angel as his friend for a long time-3.

_Aziraphale_. But when that change… did when did their relationship. When did Crowley start feeling this way? He stared over his wine glass at the blue eyed man-shaped angel.

"Is something wrong dear?" He asked. Crowley smiled very snake like-4.

"No Aziraphale," he answered stressing the angels name ever so slightly. He watched the angel blush slightly. Pre haps he wasn't the only on feeling this change-5. But one thing was for certain. He really liked the feel of the angels name on his lips.

"Crowley dear what are you doing." Aziraphale laughed softly shaking his head at the demons antics. But maybe hearing his on the angels was becoming his other favorite word.

_1-Crowely was in fact a demon, an angel who did not so much as fall as saunter vaguely downward_

_2-Being that Aziraphale appeared very gay and Crowley was calling him angel, many mistook the two for some type of couple._

_3-Or what he thought a friend was, the angel would have been his first and maybe only._

_4-He was a serpent after all_

_**Thanks for reading. Comment or Review. I'll post again Monday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's number two of my 19 chapters or one shots or connected shots or whatever.**_

**And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.**

Crowley was longing contently on Aziraphale's sofa. Pretending to read, really he was just watching the angel who seemed to be quite entranced in the book he was currently reading-1, but he kept making little sounds of surprise and once a full out gasp of disbelief. It took all of the demons self-control-2 not to start snickering at his blonde friend. After a few more minutes he shut the book and turned back to Crowley looking very confused.

He cocked an eyebrow "something I can help you with, angel." He shook his head, and glanced at the book and then back to the demon.

"How is that considered literature?" The angel sounded very offended at the thought, that something like that, that being the book he had just read, could be considered anything like a book.

"I don't know, but you know how humans are." He sat up and glanced up at the angel as enticingly as possible. "Controlled by their basic urges." Sadly it had the opposite of the desired effect on the angel, who simply looked ill. Maybe this hadn't been the best plan to seduce the angel. Not that the demon had any idea how to really go about it.

He'd been trying been trying for a bloody week, but Aziraphale was either completely blind to his intentions-2 or Crowley was the worst tempter in the universe-3. This was his last plan.

He had heard a few women he paced while in the flower shop-4 talking about some steamy new romance novel that had gotten her very much in the mood. Well Crowley being at the end of his rope and knowing that the angel would read anything with words on it. Had instantly read her mind. And picked up that book.

He had sneakily set it on the counter of the book shop. That did have the desired effect Aziraphale having no idea where the book had come from had immediately sat down and began to read it, but….

"Yes but still" the angel continued "it was very horrible written and"

"I doubt it wasss meant to be read for the plot, angel." At this point Crowley was feeling very testy and horrible dejected. At this point Crowley was sure he had actually created his own Aziraphale centric hell. Complete with unrequited feelings and tartan jumpers.

"My dear are you alright, you just hissed." Crowley's gold eyes widened. Great going, he only hissed when he was either very emotional, or very drunk and the angel knew it. The blonde haired male-5 sat next to him and looked at the former serpent intently. "Did you bring that here?" He gestured to the book. Crowley nodded. He couldn't really talk or form words.

The angel was too close. All that he could focus on was him. Oh bless me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult..."

"Bless it angel it's not about the book." Aziraphale looked truly confused.

"Then..." Crowley smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and started laughing.

"For Go-Sat-someone's sake, Aziraphale I'm trying to seduce you."

"What. No" Aziraphale stood up and shook his head in a very disbelieving fashion.

"Of course I have, all the gifts, impromptu visits, goodness angel I was being bloody obvious." Crowley would have kept ranting but he was cut off when a soft pair of lips met his. The kiss was soft, shy and tentative. It was just like he had imagined kissing the angel would be like gentle and sweet it ended with a soft pop.

"You could have just told me silly snake." Aziraphale's eyes shinned with happiness, Crowley was sure there was a goofy smile on his face that was very un-demon like. He closed his serpentine eyes.

"I'll remember that." He then cupped the angels face and pressed his lips back to the angels.

He liked everything about kissing Aziraphale. It was sweet and gentle. And the demon doubted he could get enough.

_1 – The Angel was known to spend days reading and nothing else._

_2 – Which was very possible after all Angels weren't actually experts on love, they were supposed to love everything so singular love was a bit of a hard thing for them_

_3 – He was sure that wasn't it after all he had caused original sin._

_4 – He needed a replacement for a very uncooperative rosebush._

_**Thanks again for looking at this, peeps. You all my hommies. Live your lives until we meet again on Manday oops I mean Monday.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here you go my adoring public number three. May your Bentley's never catch fire.**_

**The way that your fingers run through my hair.**

An angel and a demon were laying curled up together. The soft light of the afternoon fluttered down. Crowley sighed contently, he remembered heaven, but this, _this_ was heaven. Lying next to Aziraphale in the warm golden light in his London flat. He pulled the angel closer to him, tucking Aziraphale's head under his chin. He buried his face in the angel's soft blonde curls. He heard him sigh softly.

"Morning angel, enjoying the pleasures of sloth." He could feel Aziraphale laugh against his throat. He kissed the top of the angels head affectionately. He had personally decided that kissing him was the most amazing thing on earth, hell or heaven so he intended to do it as often as Aziraphale would allow him.-1

"Honestly my dear." He pulled back, propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at the angel trying to look as innocent as possible-2

"You know I'm only kidding" Aziraphale kissed him softly. It was quick but Crowley could feel how much Aziraphale cared for him in it. He wondered how he was able to do that, back so much love into something so small, but he had decided it must be an angel thing.

"I know." he brushed some of Crowley's dark hair out of his face. Crowley shifted and laid his head on Aziraphale's tartan clad stomache-3. The angel's fingers slowly ran through the demons hair. His golden eyes slipped shut, he felt so content. He could spend the rest of eternity like this, just laying with him, content to just share each other's company-4. Aziraphale continued his ministrations, Crowley felt the prickles of pleasure at his spine, but also the overwhelming feeling of…

"You're going to put me to sssssleep angel" Aziraphale laughed, Crowley knew it was at the hissing. But he was too happy to really feel embarrassed or offended by it.

"Then go ahead." Was the angel's answer.

"Kay" he smiled and allowed himself drift off to sleep.

Crowley had always loved sleeping but having Aziraphale next to him made it a million times better.

The way that his fingers moved through his hair.

Crowley decided it could solve all the world's problems.

_1- That was luckily for him very often. _

_2- Which is not very innocent at all. He blamed it on his eyes and charming good looks_

_3 – No they weren't naked you perverts._

_4- That was actually entirely possible seeing as they had no need to eat, sleep, or even breathe._

_**Thanks again I will see you again lovely's. dolphins their brains.**_


End file.
